hollywoodsquaresfandomcom-20200215-history
All Star Blitz
(inserting names of the celebrities) All in the game that's just over their heads! ''(singing) All Star Blitz, All Star Blitz, All Star Blitz. And here's the master of the "Blitz Board", Peter Marshall!'' All Star Blitz was a game show that aired on ABC in 1985. Main Game Four celebrities appeared on each episode. They sat under a 3x2 grid of 12 stars that formed six squares. Two contestants, one a returning champion, played one at a time, trying to guess a phrase hidden on the board. (The audience saw the number of words in the phrase, but the players did not.) To do this, the players earned lit up stars and correctly agreeing or disagreeing with celebrities' answers to questions. (Two stars (later four) were given at the start of each game.) A right answer earned kept control, but a wrong answer forfeited control (but the star remained on the board, unless it formed a square, in which case the opponent would have to play for that star). If a star completed a square and the contestant answered correctly, the letters in the square would be shown, and the contestant in control would get the opportunity to guess (at the cost of losing control if incorrect). In a rare case that one star would complete two, three or four squares, the first contestant to answer a question correctly got to pick one of the completed squares and then more questions would be asked to the celebrity whose star completed the square(s). The player who solved the puzzle won the game, and two games won the match, the championship, a prize package, and the right to play the "Blitz Bonanza". Blitz Bonanza (Bonus round) In the "Blitz Bonanza", a bonus phrase was hidden on the gameboard, and the champion had the opportunity to spin a six-spaced wheel four times in an attempt to reveal spaces. Every time the wheel stopped, the space that was lit would be revealed (if it had already been revealed, then the spin was wasted). After the four spins, the champion could trade in the prize package for one more spin or simply go for the phrase. Should the winning contestant uncover four clues within those spins, no such decision was offered. After this, the celebrities wrote down guesses to the puzzle, and the champion had to solve the puzzle for a growing jackpot that started at $10,000 and increased by $5,000 each time not won, to a top value of $25,000 (later $2,500 to a top value of $20,000). If the champion could not solve the puzzle, he/she still received $250 for each celebrity with the correct solution. Champs remain for four games. Music "Gabby's Theme" by Jonathan Segal and Score Productions The theme song to this show was infamous for its "tribal chanting" with "hobba hum hobba heeba hobba" along with the title of the show. Studio ABC Television Center, Hollywood, California Airing Status All episodes are presumed to exist. USA ran reruns of this series from March 31, 1986 'til December 26, 1986. Trading Circuit At least 10 full and one partial episode, including the premiere and finale, are known to be circulating among traders. Trivia *This show replaced the Mark Goodson quiz show Trivia Trap. *In 1993, Merrill Heatter Productions produced a revival pilot called Hollywood Teasers with Robb Weller as the host. Link *[http://wat.midco.net/jvipond/gameshow/AllStarBlitz.html James Vipond's All Star Blitz Page] Category:Similar Shows Category:Shows